


I'll Swim and Sail on Savage Seas

by QwillReign



Category: Septimus Heap - Angie Sage
Genre: Boats and Ships, Chase Your Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Love, Sailing, Sappy, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QwillReign/pseuds/QwillReign
Summary: Nicko hadn't wanted to let Snorri leave. Now he was fixing his mistake.
Relationships: Nicko Heap/Snorri Snorrelssen
Comments: 18
Kudos: 11





	1. Leaving

Nicko had watched Snorri leave. He hadn’t wanted to. It was so hard to let her board the Alfrun, not to beg her to stay, to be with him forever. He had watched her go and he had let her go, to be with her mother. He had wanted to board the boat with her, but he knew he had to let Snorri go. They were close, so close, but apparently not close enough.

She left, and he wanted to sail after her, to beg her to come back, to go with her, but he didn’t. He stayed at the Castle, with his family. He went to the boatyard, he sailed, he spent time with Mum. (Mum was very clingy these days, but Nicko supposed it made sense.) He went on little adventures with Septimus and Jenna, and finished his apprenticeship. Nicko did all these things, but he wanted to do them with Snorri.

Years passed, and Nicko was lonely. He started preparing to sail, to go to Snorri. He sent her letters every trading season, but it was not enough. He gathered the salted foods he would need, a watering nome (NOT one of the rude ones), and started saving.

When Nicko was ready, he hadn’t slipped away in the night, however much he wanted to. Nicko had wanted to go out onto the sea, no matter how rough it might be, and get to Snorri. But he waited. He said goodbye to Sep, and to Jen, and all the others. He let Mum try to convince him not to go, but Nicko had expected that, and he refused to be swayed. Dad simply gave him a FlickFyre stove, and Nicko left on the next tide.

It would be the furthest Nicko had ever sailed. He was not worried, because he was going to Snorri. She was his motivation, his joy, and he missed her too much to be stopped. Nicko sailed to the Outpost, and he stopped to resupply. He had brought a gift for Snorri’s mother, because Simon said that he would have had a much easier time if Mrs. Gringe liked him. (Simon was alright, Nicko supposed.) He wanted something for Snorri. The problem was, it had to be perfect. He had looked in the Port, and in all the shops at the castle. Nothing was right. So Nicko scoured the Outpost. He picked up all the supplies he could carry, for it would be his last resupply before the Lands of the Long Nights.

Finally, Nicko found a stall that sold the perfect item. He had probably overpaid, but it was such a perfect gift that he couldn’t bring himself to care. It was beautiful, but not overly extravagant, just like Snorri. Nicko hoped he would find the courage to give it to Snorri when he arrived.

And so Nicko boarded his boat and sailed into the night.


	2. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snorri hadn't wanted to leave Nicko either

Snorri had left. She hadn’t wanted to leave Nicko. She had wanted to spend her life with him who was her equal, her friend, her confidant. She hadn’t wanted to lose his company, to lose her happiness, but she had, and there was no going back now. It was so hard to sail away without him, not to ask Nicko to come with her. She would not stay, she missed her home, but she wanted Nicko to come home with her.

But Snorri did not ask. She held him close and tried to say goodbye. She couldn’t do it, couldn’t bring herself to give the moment such finality. So when Nicko said “See you later,” into her hair, Snorri told herself she would return. In a few years, after she had convinced her mother, found herself, she would trade again. Snorri promised herself that she would return, and when she did, she could spend time with Nicko again. Even if he had found someone else to spend his time with, as a small part of herself hoped he would - Nicko being happy would outweigh her loneliness without him - they could still wander the market stalls together, and be friends for years to come.

And so Snorri left with her mother, even though she wished that Nicko had come as well. 

Years passed, and Snorri was lonely. She decided to trade again. Snorri spent the next year gathering supplies on the Alfrun, and told no one of her plans until she was ready to leave.

It would be a familiar Journey, but that did not mean it would be easier. When Snorri was ready, she told her Mum she saw going. There was the expected fuss, and Snorri delayed her leaving for a week, in order to convince her mother. SHe wanted to part on better terms, and their relationship had been improving, it would not due to ruin it now. Her aunt, one of the ones who agreed with her mum that Snorri should not trade, but her aunt nevertheless fell ill, Snorri stayed again. 

When her aunt died a few weeks later, Snorri stayed for the mourning ceremonies. She watched her small cousins, who would not see a parent until their father returned, months later, and Snorri stayed. 

She wanted to go to the Castle, but the trading season was nearly over by the time she was ready again. She wanted to see Nicko, but he would have to wait another year. 

She was lonely, but she occupied herself with babysitting her cousins, with studying how better to make a profit, and Snorri told herself she would leave the next year. 

Snorri walked every day along the shore, and when she saw a boat on the horizon, at least two weeks before the traders were due to return, she dared not let herself hope. When Snorri pulled out her spyglass and saw the distinct make of a Castle ship. She did not let herself hope. 

When Snorri walked to the boatyard, she told herself it was because she could speak the language of the Castle fairly well. The skipper would need a translator. It was not to be a translator. 

When the ship was closer, Snorri raised her spyglass again. She saw, from a distance, a figure she knew well, even after years apart. The mess of light hair, the man’s slight build, the familiar, unchanging dress, she even thought she spotted his sailor’s braids. 

Snorri let herself hope.


	3. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was nearly there. Nearly with Snorri. Nicko couldn't believe it was finally happening.

Nicko had been sailing for a while now, and he was getting bored. But he was not lonely, no, thinking of seeing Snorri was more than enough to content his want for companionship. He was on a pretty steady course, so when he didn’t have to man the wheel, he sat and carved. 

He was carving... something. He wasn’t sure what it was yet, but Nicko had done enough of it to know the wood needed to lead him in the right direction, not the other way round. When he looked down several hours later, Nicko had carved a small figure, with a detailed beak and wings spread wide. He smiled, and placed the figurine of a Bar-Tailed Godwit, a migratory bird, in his pocket. 

Making his way to the wheel, Nicko glanced down at his map. According to it, and his various navigation tools, he should be nearly at the Land of the Long Nights, Snorri’s home. Nicko glanced up, and in the distance, he saw the shoreline. He was nearly there. Nearly with Snorri. Nicko couldn't believe it was finally happening. She was so close, so very nearly in his arms again. 

Nicko started frantically tidying the deck. He had never been overly neat, but he couldnt have Snorri’s first sight of him after years apart be marred by a messy ship. As he pushed the debris into his cabin, he paused. What if she wanted to come on board? He straightened up the Cabin, and made his bed just like Mum was always telling him to, back home. He swept off the deck, making sure all the wood shavings were sent straight overboard. The bird was a surprise, he couldn't have her see his carving tools and scraps before he gave it to her. 

His frantic cleaning done, Nicko sat down and waited, his thoughts spiraling at a dizzying speed. At first, they were happy, excited. He was seeing Snorri again! He would get to hold her hand, and wander around the docks he could just barely make out. Nicko had been studying her language as well, from a dictionary he bought off of a northern trader, the year she left. She deserved that respect, and Nicko hoped she wouldn't make fun of his atrocious accent too much, like the Traders he asked for lessons always did.

Soon though, he had spiralled towards more nervous, pessimistic thoughts. What if Snorri didn’t live on the outer port? Would he ever be able to find her then? What if Snorrihad found someone else, and that was why she never came back? Of course, Nicko hoped she would be happy, but he didn't know if he would be able to stand not being able to spend the rest of his life with her. Oh Gods, what if she was dead? Would she even be there to greet him? The whole of his journey, Nicko had willfully avoided these questions, but now that he was so close, they wouldn't be pushed aside. 

Nicko looked up, and steered his ship towards the docks. He was here now, there was no changing what would happen next, good or bad. He practiced saying the greeting he had perfected, and took a deep breath as He steered the Adventurer to shore. In the spot right next to the one Nicko was aiming for was the Alfrun. Nicko beamed at the familiar cabin and paint, before mooring at the docks. Then he stopped. 

There, only a few short feet away, was Snorri. Nicko vaulted onto the dock, and sprinted toward her. Snorri was laughing as they meant in the middle, and Nicko picked her up and spun her around in delight. 

“Nicko! You’re here! Actually, really here!” Snorri’s lilting accent was a joy to his ears, and as Nicko finally held her in his arms again, re realized how much shorter Snorri was than he remembered. He realized that wasn’t the change at the same time Snorri did. “You’ve grown” she smiled, and Nicko’s world was whole again.


	4. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for absolute fluffy sweetness.

Snorri was getting impatient. Nicko’s ship was so close, and she could make out his face without the spyglass. He was nearly docking, and she stepped back just enough to avoid getting wet. The workers were laughing, they had known her for ages. One called, “That your young man then, lassie? He’s a good looking one!” 

Snorri laughed, still looking towards Nicko’s boat “He’d better be! If one of his lookalike brothers learned to sail just to trick me, I’ll push em over!”

“There’s a good lass,” Gunnar, who had taught her how to sail when no one else would, said. He shushed the laughing bunch behind him, and Snorri returned her attention to Nicko’s boat.

He had docked now, and they locked eyes. Snorri grinned as they ran towards each other, Nicko even vaulting the side of his ship. She was so happy, she was rambling in her own tongue, completely forgetting that he wouldn’t understand her. She was in his warm, comfortable arms, and he was in hers, and he was tall. Really tall. Laughing, she told him so, and Nicko grinned. 

“Hi,” he said, and Snorri was replying before she realized that he wasn’t speaking the Castle’s language. Had he learned it for her? His accent was atrocious, but it was an effort, and she appreciated that immensely. 

“Hi,” Snorri said. “Did you learn Uifuri for me?” She laughed at his blush. 

“...Yes,” Nicko said rather quickly, before rather obviously changing the subject “Do you want to see my boat?”

Snorri nodded her agreement, and they boarded the vessel. Gunnar yelled after them, “No funny business you two!” Snorri sent a rather rude gesture his way before Nicko dragged her up the recently lowered plank.

Laughing, she pulled Nicko towards her, and kissed his cheek. “I’m glad you’re here,” she said, “Now show me this new boat of yours. You came alone?”

“I always do, silly! The only one I’ve ever wanted to sail with is you.” Nicko was so ridiculously sappy sometimes. Snorri secretly liked it, but decided to tease him instead. 

“Well then, Mr. Lone Sailor, show me your Cabin!” Nicko was blushing again, this really was fun. “I need to make sure you left enough room for me if you plan to whisk us away on your fancy boat!”

Nicko led Snorri into his Cabin. He knew she was teasing him, it was obvious. But that didn't mean he wasn't flustered. The embarrassment, luckily, was entirely overcome by his excitement of seeing her again, by the prospect of hearing about her life, and her of his, of dancing and dreaming under the stars together, of holding her close, and of being held. 

Nicko was brought back to the moment by a tugging on his hand. He looked down. Snorri was leading him now, when he was leading her before. They were in the cabin now, sitting on the bed, and holding hands. He pulled himself back to reality. There was a silence, but it was not awkward. It was simply two good friends meeting each other again, after a long separation. 

Nicko opened his mouth, but shut it when he realized Snorri had spoken at the same time. She blushed, (he saw why she teased him now, it was adorable) and continued speaking. 

Snorri wanted to ask him so many questions, she wanted to ask him why he had come, if he had found someone at the Castle, how his many brothers and his sister were. But she didn’t. Instead, Snorri simply asked, “How long will you stay?”

“As long as you want me here,” was the reply. “I missed you Snorri, and if every day in the Castle is a day without you, I’d stay forever.” He wasn’t blushing anymore, but looking at her with those intense green eyes. “So what do you think? Can I stay for a while?”

“As long as you stay, I’ll want you.” Snorri paused, before leaning forward and whispering “Can I kiss you?”

“Of course,” he said, before she pulled him into an absolutely remarkable kiss. 

Snorri smiled inside, She wasn’t lonely anymore. Neither was Nicko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! The story is at a good point for now, and I feel good about its completeness as a very short arc that totally could have been a one-shot.😅 That being said, I have an idea for another scene, so that very well might be written in the future. Let me know what you thought, and what you might like to see in a potential sequel oneshot!


	5. I Care Not For Your Poetry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nicko finally gives Snorri her present.

Nicko was more nervous than he had ever been. He had learned from Snorri’s mother the traditions they used. He had reminded himself of all the traditions in the Castle, and had crafted a tradition of his own. He had asked the boatyard workers Snorri had introduced him to over the past few years, and who had become his good friends, for their advice. 

In Nicko’s pocket was a present for Snorri. He had kept it there since their reunion, and was finally ready to give it to her. He had been ready for some time, actually, but had wanted to make it special. Nicko had kept it for years already, what was a few more months? 

Actually, those few more months had been excruciating, but Nicko wanted to do this right, and that meant planning. 

When Snorri had been off learning new ways to trade, or simply on a walk, Nicko had snuck to her mother’s house or went to talk to the dock workers, in order to plan the perfect moment. Snorri’s father’s ghost had been at the Castle when Nicko had left, and he had made sure to talk to him as well.

When he was finally sure that nothing would go wrong, Nicko managed to convince Snorri to go for a walk with him, so they could have some privacy when he gave her his gift. He planned for them to head towards the cliffs on the shoreline, where the sea would be at their backs and the cool ocean breeze would remind them both of their love for sailing.

When they arrived at Nicko’s chosen spot, he tried to start subtly but got so nervous that his planned speech of adoration got all jumbled before it even left his mouth. Nicko had wanted to tell Snorri how much he admired her passion, her courage, her sense of adventure and strength, her knowledge, and her beauty. He tried to say these things, but all that came out were three simple words, and Nicko realized they summed up everything he felt rather nicely. 

“I love you,” Nicko exclaimed, and kissed Snorri, with bright smiles on both of their faces. “I love you Snorri, and,” Nicko knelt, a Castle tradition, before starting to sing the old courting song her mother had told him about, and the dockworkers had taught him. 

“I'll swim and sail on savage seas  
With never a fear of drowning  
And gladly ride the waves of life  
If you would marry me  
No scorching sun nor freezing cold  
Will stop me on my journey,  
If you will promise me your heart….” 

Snorri chimed in, her expression one of shock and excitement, “And love me for eternity...”

Nicko was bolstered now. He sang with more courage now, and Snorri laughed, singing with him. When he reached the part about singing her poetry, he paused, and she looked down at him in interest. Nicko recited for her a poem he had painstakingly written, and when he finished, Snorri had tears in her eyes, but was laughing as she continued the song. 

“I care not for your poetry, I only want your hand to hold,” And he held it, allowing her to pull him up as they started dancing through the evening mist, with the sea and a glorious sunset at their backs. 

The song finished, Nicko lowered himself to one knee again, and took out the box in which he had carried an engagement ring for three years now. He opened it, and presented the silver braided ring with small jewels embedded, so as to not catch when she was working with the rigging or sails. 

“Snorri,” Nicko whispered, “Will you marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first scene I outlined, and I'm so glad I finally found the inspiration to post it! That being said, the work is pretty much done now. I've taken care to keep it canon-compliant, so you can assume that they leave after a few months, and meet Tod on the way back. Thank you so much for reading this little story, and let me know what you liked!
> 
> My favorite version of this song can be found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HDJNv_T6u4U)


End file.
